La revolución de las parejas Cap1:Gracias por acompañarme
by Ashery24
Summary: Te gusta el Yaoi. Te gustan las parejas secundarias/raras/crack. Pues esta es tu colección. Esta es tu revolución. Capitulo 1:HijikataXOtomura


Por fin, por fin puedo poner en marcha este proyecto. La revolución de las parejas. Y:

**-¿Que es "La revolucion de las parejas"?: **Es una coleccion de one-shots(clasificados en capitulos) Yaois independientes con la unica relación de que SOLO són de parejas secundarias/raras y/o crack.

Pues eso ahora me dedicare solo a escribir de esta colección y alguna otra chorradilla que se me ocurra.

**-¿Y de donde saque el titulo general?:** Bueno viene de dos cosas. 1- Obvia referencia a IE GO. 2-Porque intento cambiar la percepción de estas parejas. Algo así como darles una voz ya que este tipo de parejas siempre me han gustado.

En fin a los datos generales:

**-Capitulo:** 1/¿25?(aproximadamente)

**-Titulo: **Gracias por acompañarme...

**-Pareja: **Hijikata/Otomura

**-Parejas secundarias: **_Ninguna_

**-¿Es secundaria, rara o directamente crack?: **Creo que crack...

**-Como se me ocurrio esta pareja: **Dejando un review en el fanfic de "Boda gay en el Congo" de "The-Queen-Nasuda" me empece ha enrollar sobre la heterosexualidad de los miembros del Inazuma Japan a raiz de un comentario de Natsumi que hace en el capitulo 5 del susodicho fic. Estuve de acuerdo en que Kogure era hetero(KogureXHaruna 3) pero pensando en que pareja era adecuada para Hiijikata no pudo evitar que se me ocurrise _esta. _Y como dicen el resto es historia n.n

**-Advertencias: **Yaoi(chicoxchico)

**-Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece todo es de level-5

**-Notas extras:**Lo del numero de capitulos en interrogante vienen por tres razones.

1-Siempre se me puede ocurrir más parejas

2- Hay unas cuantas que no estoy segura

3- Tambien quiero poner de IE GO pero como solo no he visto ningun capitulo no estoy segura

En total són 25 seguras más 8 en interrogante más 5 del GO más 2 del GO en interrogantes suman unas 40 aproximadamente. O sea es un margen de 25-40 one-shots. Wow O.O no se como voy a poder O.o

**-Dedicatorias: **A The-Queen-Nasuda porque ella me dio ese empujoncito que me faltaba para empecar esta coleción de one-shots

* * *

**Gracias por acompañarme...**

Hijikata caminaba tranquilamente por las calle de Okinawa. Su destino era el campo de fútbol de Oumihara(1). Iba allí para unirse al entrenamiento del susodicho equipo por invitación de unos de sus grandes amigos, que había hecho durante el TFI. Tsunami Jousuke.

En menos tiempo del que esperaba llego al campo de fútbol. Allí reconoció a Tsunami que llevaba un uniforme azul claro (suponía que era el uniforme del equipo) hablando con unos chicos que llevaban el mismo uniforme.

En cuando Hijikata se acerco al grupo en el cual estaba el pelirrosa este se giro para ver quien era. A reconocerle exclamó:

-¡Hijikata! ¡Has venido! Ven que te presentare a todo el mundo.

(2)Ellos siempre están en onda.

Su papa agarra la onda todo el tiempo-dijo señalando a un tipo grande con el pelo verde y una cicatriz en la nariz-Su buen suerte es la onda-un chico de cabello azul ondulado con una tirita en la nariz-La piscina de su casa es muy onda-dijo recargandose sobre un chico de cabello y gafas de sol naranjas-su mama hace papas fritas ondulada-un chico de cabello negro con gafas de buceador.

Pero el que mas onda tiene es el que esta alla-dijo señalando a su izquierda-el es Otomura, el musico. El maestro del ritmo(2)

Al verle Hijikata no pudo dejar de sentirse (algo) interesado por aquel chico que solo podía describir como misterioso.

Su hermoso cabello corto y azul claro que le caía suavemente enmarcándole su hermoso rostro. Esos profundos y hechizantes ojos enmarcados por unas bonitas y suaves pestañas que brillaban llenos de misterios detrás de esas gafas de pasta marrón. Y esos cascos de color rosa pálido que reproducían desconocidas canciones a sus oídos las cuales eran tararearas por sus bellos labios y sus delicados dedos que llevaban el compás de esas canciones que tanto le gustaría saber. Ese cuerpo esbelto y ligeramente moreno que solo podía describirse como perfecto(3).

Ante estos pensamientos Hijikata solo atino a sonrojarse profundamente.

-¿Hijikata te pasa algo?-pregunto Tsunami al ver que su amigo se había quedado de piedra

-Er... ¡Eh! N-no es nada, Tsunami

Entonces una leve risita llego a los oídos del pelinaranja. Se giro para ver quien era el causante de ese sonido. No era nada más ni nada menos que aquel pelirosa al que Tsunami había llamado:

-Otomura Gakuya es un placer conocerte, ¿Hijikata? Supongo

-Esto s-si mi nombre es Hijikata Raiden un placer

-Igualmente-respondió Otomura con una dulce-sexy(Hijikata no lo sabia muy bien)sonrisa en sus labios-venga vamos a entrenar

* * *

En cuando acabo el entrenamiento Otomura se quedo a recoger los balones que habían usado en este.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-pregunto el mayor

-No es necesario

-Insisto

-Bueno esta bien-respondió Otomura con esa pequeña sonrisa tan suya

Ante eso Hijikata se sonrojo y para que el otro no le viera empezó a recoger los balones y se los lanzaba a Otomura que los recogía y los guardaba. Mientras Hijikata se inclinaba a recoger los balones su acompañante no podía dejar de echarle miradas de reojo(4)

Pero, cuando llego el turno de un balón que estaba especialmente lejos del cesto donde los guardaban, Hijikata lo lanzo con fuerza para que llegara. Por desgracia la fuerza que uso fue excesiva con el resultado de que el balón se escapo de las manos del peliazul y le dio en la cara haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Oh! ¡Madre mía! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto el pelinaranja acercándose para tenderle la mano y ayudarle a incorporarse

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes, aunque creo que me he quedado sin gafas-respondió el de gafas las cuales tenia en su mano derecha, totalmente destrozadas

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpo Hijikata- Pero ¿no tienes de repuesto?-pregunto

-Se me han olvidado en casa, pero no pasa nada puedo llegar a mi casa a perfectamente

-No puedes irte así a tu casa

-No pasa nada esta bastante cerca

-Pero te puede pasar algo por el camino-rebatió el mayor-Te acompañare

-Pero..

-Pero nada. Ademas no me importa ¿no has dicho que tu casa esta cerca?

-...-

Ante ese argumento Otomura no pudo discutir así que dejo que el otro le acompañara a su casa

* * *

El camino hacia esta fue algo incomodo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y la tensión podía respirarse en el aire. Los dos se lanzaban miradas de reojo cada dos por tres y cuando estas se encontraban no podían dejar de apartar la mirada y sonrojarse.

En cuanto llegar delante de la casa de Gayuka este le agradeció la ayuda

-No fue nada-respondió el pelinaranja- a sido tono un placer acompañarte aparte que también a sido culpa mía que no pudiera venir solo-se excuso mientras se ponía una mano detrás de la cabeza en un gesto avergonzado. Entonces...

-Hijikata-le llamo Otomura en un débil susurro

-Otomura

Los dos empezaron ha acercarse lentamente. Sus cuerpos ya estaban juntos y sus labios estaban rozándose. Antes de besarse Hijikata murmuro:

-Gayuka...

-Raiden...

Entonces sus labios se juntaron para crear un beso lleno de amor. Cuando se separaron un lindo sonrojo estaba en las mejillas de los dos.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Raiden- le sonrió Otomura mientras entraba en su casa

-De nada, Gayuka...

* * *

(1)El equipo se llamaba así ¿no?. Que alguien me lo aclare plis que como yo vi el doblaje español no estoy segura

(2) No he podido evitarlo. Esa presentación de "en la onda" que hace Tsunami en el capitulo 49 me mato de risa XD. Esta es la version latina ^u^

(3) Wow, que bien me ha quedado eso O.o

(4) No seáis malpensadas/ados. A quien intento engañar...¡Malpensad, malpensad! :P

* * *

**-Tus impresiones sobre esta pareja: **Er... bueno que puedo decir ya he explicado como se me ocurrió y sinceramente no se muy bien que opinar de ella. Solo puedo decir que considerando que aunque para mi el seme seria Hijikata el que me ha salido lanzado es Otomura. Bueno supongo que es por sus caracteres. :P

**-Notas finales:** Bue no me ha quedado tan mal el fic.

Siento no haber puesto el entrenamiento pero no he visto un entrenamiento de fútbol en mi vida y como el fic ya llegaba a la media de palabras que hay en los capítulos que escribo no me pareció mal no ponerlo .

Lo que no me gusta mucho es que la historia me parece muy simple pero se me ocurrió un día que estaba resfriada y me moria de sueño. Cabe aclara que estaba en clase de historia así que o ponía a trabajar a mis neuronas o me dormía ahí mismo. :D

Dejen reviews porfa los contestare en el próximo capitulo ;)

A he ire subiendo imagenes de las parejas(todas montajes de imágenes de IE ya que dibujo fatal aunque siempre le puedo pedir un favor a una chica que conozco que dibuja muy bien...) a mi DA. El link esta en mi perfil. n.n

Ashery24


End file.
